


SUNNY GIRL

by Kinozaki



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: A waiter has a chance encounter with Kay, a sensha-do captain that they're particularly captivated by. Wishing they had the chance not just to participate in the sport, but also to work under a captain as incredible as her, they soon find that their wish might just be possible after all.





	SUNNY GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on August 24, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

“Thank you very much, have a nice day!”

The girl at the register bowed to the happy couple as they took their change, smiling and wishing her the same before heading out of the small café. They’d hardly stepped foot on the sidewalk by the time Saiichi was at their table, bussing their dishes back to the kitchen, then returning with a cloth in hand to wipe down their table,

He couldn’t help but look out the booth’s window as he wiped, the circular motion so ingrained into him that he was free to admire how setting sun painted the sky a warm, calming orange and crimson. The couple that had been at the table was still lingering outside, chatting happily, their hands nestled together. Saiichi couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy rise up in his chest, but he pushed it away, looking down and focusing on cleaning the table instead, absorbing himself in what little work there was left as his shift winded down. For as empty as the café was now, though, it had been packed earlier, and he could feel a slight ache in his lower back from all the work he’d had to put in. Still, as far as he was concerned, every little bit of soreness was absolutely worth it.

Once the table was clean, he made sure all the condiments were still well stocked, then nestled them nicely into a little tank holder. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a few wrapped toothpicks, and stuffed them into the barrel of the tank’s main gun, just as he’d been shown months ago when he’d first started the job. Working at the café was a compromise for him, a way for him to be around tankery and the culture surrounding it since, as a guy, he was unable to participate, but he found himself almost instantly taken with the job. Every day, he’d end up in passionate conversations with other fans of the sport, and, being on a ship with a team of its own, he even got to wait on the girls from Ooarai Girls Academy that occasionally stopped by, which often left him grinning ear to ear for the rest of the day.

The past couple days had been especially exhilarating, though. Several other schools had come to visit their ship and take part in a large meet hosted by Ooarai. All of the teams wanted to be in the best shape they could before the start of the big tournament season, and the locals were eager to watch every second possible. They flooded the café every day, enjoying footage of the training camps and practice matches all day while they happily sipped away on coffee and ate little, tank-themed cakes. The owner had even gone out of her way to set up a special menu with items representing each school, which brought the visiting teams in whenever they could pull themselves away from their maneuvers, wanting to see what their humble café thought of them.

For as excited as everyone had been all week, the atmosphere today had been on a completely different level. While there was always a strong local turnout for Ooarai, this was the first time he’d ever seen the customers rooting so hard for another team, even if they weren’t playing their local girls. Saunders University High School was the team that everyone was cheering for that afternoon, hollering loudly with every hit they got, and holding their breath every time they were in a pinch. Saiichi was right there with them, constantly turning his gaze to the televisions scattered around, grateful that everyone else being so absorbed meant that he had plenty of free moments to steal a glance, many of the customers too caught up in the action to even drink their coffee before it got cold.

Considering the local television station had devoted practically every hour of the day to covering the meet, televising numerous interviews with team members and even the most mundane moments of their practices, it was no surprise that people were so entranced, having greedily absorbed the content from morning till night. Not a single customer spoke during the post-match interview, time seeming to stand still as everyone watched. Even the owner came out to see Kay, the energetic, confident blonde leader of the Saunders’ team, talk about how their strategy had paid off in the end, and how they were gunning to walk away with the best record at the end of the week. Saiichi heard conflicted grumbles at the proclamation, as though even the staunchest Ooarai supporters were conflicted over who to support. As for Saiichi, as conflicted as he was, he couldn’t help but root for Saunders, finding himself completely captivated by the breezy coolness of their leader.

That same interview had been rebroadcast a good handful of times since then, and was starting up again as Saiichi made his way back to the waiters’ station, doubtful that there’d be any more customers coming in at the end of the day. Just as he was getting ready to take off his camo-patterned apron, he heard the staticky sound of a tank cannon, the custom bell their shopped used to greet customers. He quickly tied his apron back behind him and rushed out to greet the customer, smiling widely and bowing.

“Good day! Right this way, please!”

As he pulled himself up, mechanically grabbing a menu as he did, he faltered for a second, nearly dropping it as he realized that the blonde woman in front of him was the same one he’d been seeing on the TV all day, still dressed in the same school uniform she was wearing in the interview. Seeing it on the TV and in person were two completely different matters though, Saiichi very quickly realizing just how unflattering the camera can make someone look, even when they do have beauty in spades. Hoping that his shock and then admiration wasn’t too obvious, he coughed slightly, stiffly turned on his heels, and started walking off towards the booth the couple had been at earlier.

Kay smiled at him almost knowingly as she took her seat, picking up the menu he set down in front of her and looking it over for just a second before her gaze went up to the nearby TV. Saiichi couldn’t help but fight the blush that entered his cheeks, feeling a sort of secondhand embarrassment for the woman, though she didn’t seem to have any for herself at all.

“Haha, I’ve been seeing that interview everywhere I’ve gone today! Seems like someone at that station has a bit of crush on me, huh?” she said, giggling slightly as a confident smirk lifted the corners of her mouth.

Saiichi had no idea what to say in response to that, nervously chuckling back. “Y-you’ve gotten quite a few fans over the week. We were pretty packed earlier today with people watching the match. I-I hope it’s not rude to say, ma’am, but I...I think you’re pretty incredible! Ah! N-not like, er...I mean, your performance in these matches! You’ve been doing great, your whole team!”

“Haha, don’t worry! I understood what you meant.” She flashed him a wide, upbeat smile, her eyes sparkling with pride. “Besides, I don’t see why I’d find that rude! I think it’d be pretty crummy of me to brush aside such a sweet compliment, don’t you?”

“N-not at all… I’m sure fans can get pretty exhausting sometimes, ahaha…” he laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head and wishing that the blush painting itself on his cheeks would go away, or that she’d stop looking him square in the eyes while her smile just grew wider.

“Well, I won’t deny that some people take things a bit far, but...nah, don’t you ever worry about saying stuff like that to me, got it? It means a ton to be so warmly received on another school’s turf! I figured some particularly hardcore Ooarai fans would’ve made life hell for me and my team, so hearing that people like us so much is pretty incredible! So, then, Mr. Fan,” she said, slapping down the menu, “what do you recommend I order? I’ve never been here before, after all. Got anything you’re famous for?”

“U-uhm...w-well, we do have a special menu for the visiting schools,” Saiichi started to explain, pointing to a little tented menu on the table. Kay gave it a quick glance, skimming it over in just a couple seconds, before looking back up at him, her eyes locking with his once again.

“Mmm, yeah, some of the girls on the team were talking about that. They said ours was pretty good, but it doesn’t really look like something I’m into. It’s not bad, but it needs a little more punch,” she said pantomiming the motion with her own hands. “Got anything like that?”

“W-well,” Saiichi said, feeling more than a little taken aback, and taken, by her brazen nature, “there is an off-menu item that we’ve been testing. It’s an espresso cake, and-”

“Perfect! I’ll take one of those, Mr. Fan! And an Americano on the side!” she said, flashing a toothy grin as though she’d just told a great joke.

“R-right away, ma’am!” Saiichi said with a bow before heading off to place her order.

While he waited for it to be filled, he did his best to try and calm himself down, only now realizing just how worked up he’d gotten in front of her, his admiration for her as plain as the nose on his face. In his defense, though, it would be hard not to be drawn in by a personality like hers. After meeting her, there was no doubt in his head why Kay was the leader of her team, or why they’d been doing so well. He was certain that her effortless confidence had to be contagious, easily spurring on the rest of her members to their best no matter how bad things looked. He couldn’t blame them, either. He’d only spoken with her for a few minutes and he already felt like he’d follow absolutely any order she gave him.

He also felt envy creeping up inside of him again, jealous of the girls from Saunders, wondering if they appreciated just how good they had it. Getting to participate in tankery was amazing on its own, but to serve under a captain like Kay… Frankly, he’d give anything to be in that position, fully realizing just what a wish like that meant. In all honesty, if it got him in a tank, he’d gladly give up his life now, but, no matter how hard he wanted that to possible, he had to accept that just wasn’t the hand he’d been dealt in life.

Saiichi pulled himself out of his fantasies as a cup of coffee was placed on the counter in front of him, joining the tank-shaped cake that had been waiting. He shook his head, doing his best to collect himself, before taking Kay’s order and heading over to her booth.

“Here you go, ma’am! Enjoy!”

“Well, thank you very much, Mr. Fan! No need to be so stiff and formal, though! You can call me ‘Kay,’ you know?” she said, picking up a dainty little fork and looking over the cake that had been placed in front of her. “Oh, in fact, I don’t even know your name, do I? How rude of me to not ask!”

“N-not at all, ma’a-uh...I mean...umm… I-I’m Saiichi,” he said, introducing himself with an overly stiff bow. “P-please feel free to let me know if there’s anything else you need!”

“Hahaha, alright, then, Saiichi! Nice to meetcha!” She gave him a little salute, flashing a toothy grin at him that made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll be sure to let you know! For now, though, I’m gonna dig in!”

“O-of course!” he stammered out, retreating once again she began to eat, hardly getting a couple of steps away before he heard her loudly enjoying the cake, sending a smile across his face. At the very least, he’d managed to recommend her something she liked.

Saiichi kept an eye on Kay’s table, tidying up and cleaning beyond what he’d usually do just to keep himself busy, most of the other staff having already left. While he told himself it was just to make sure that there was nothing else she needed, he couldn’t help but be entranced by the sight of her, how even eating was something that she made look exciting, her enjoyment clear with every bite she took, every small sip of coffee. Not wanting to seem too pushy, he waited a bit after she was finished, her gaze focused on the street outside as he went back to her table.

“W-well, h-how was everything? Is there anything else we can get you?” he asked, falling back on the usual script to try and calm his nerves as she turned to look at him, her wavy blonde hair bouncing into place.

“That was wonderful, Saiichi, but I think that’ll be it for today! Now, if I were to come here again, would I be able to order that whenever or I want? Or would I need to ask for you?” she asked, pulling herself up out of the booth, standing up dangerously close to Saiichi.

“A-anyone can o-order it, you j-just need to ask,” he answered, his nose filling with a scent that he only occasionally noticed from the Ooarai girls that came to visit, a curiously enticing mix of perfume and oil, the signature smell of tankery girls.

“Lovely! But...I think I might just ask for you anyway,” she said, winking. “Well, then, see you later, Saiichi!” she called, heading off to the owner who was waiting to close up at the register. He overheard her talking to Kay about the match before he pulled himself together, remembering that he had work to do, and taking the dishes she’d left back to wash himself. She was gone by the time he came back out to clean off her table, going through the motions quickly, his hast spurred on as much by his own desire to get home as the owner quietly waiting on the bench by the door, flipping through her phone as she waited to lock up.

He put his apron away, and then gave the café a quick final check. Passing by Kay’s table, he stopped, something on the booth seat catching his attention. He leaned across the table, picking up a soft, crumpled handkerchief. Saiichi unfolded it, wondering how he’d missed it earlier, immediately knowing where it came from as he saw the stars and stripes that patterned it, forming the American flag.

“Ah...she must have left this…”

“Saiichi, come on! I appreciate the attention to detail, but I want to leave already!” the owner called out, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” he cried out, hurriedly stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket and rushing to leave, trying his best to ignore the owner’s frustrated grumbles, and telling himself that he’d just have to return Kay’s handkerchief to her the next time she came by, hoping that she wasn’t entirely kidding just to rile him up. Still, he was hopeful that he would get to see her again, his usually lonely walk home feeling a bit better, and a bit shorter, as he smiled to himself, thinking back on the wonderful match and just how great it was to meet the young captain that had led her team to victory and captured the hearts of so many.

He was still grinning by the time he reached his apartment, amazed at just how star struck he was and how good it made him feel. He hung up his coat, then dug the handkerchief out of his pocket, carrying it with him into his bedroom and sitting down with it at his desk. Looking it over, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that all Saunders girls had, or if Kay just took her school’s theming particularly to heart. Considering how she’d acted in the café, he had to believe it was the latter, making him wish, once again, that he could serve under her on her team.

Saiichi leaned back in his chair, staring up at the Ooarai banners that hung on his walls, some of them quite old and faded, with designs that the school had long since retired. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t interested in tankery, when he didn’t want to be part of a team, and his collection clearly reflected it. It wasn’t that he was resentful, or thought that men should be a part of tankery, too. He recognized that, frankly, it being a woman’s sport was part of its allure, part of what made it special and enticing. He had, though, always wished that he could take part too, even if it meant… As he looked down at the handkerchief, thinking of Kay, all of those feelings came rushing back to him, ones he thought he’d hidden away, tossed away as “just a phase,” their resurgence spurred on by meeting someone with, to him, unending, endearing confidence.

“It’d be really amazing if I could be on her team...even if it was just for a day…” he murmured, his eyes starting to cloud with tears. He quickly pushed the handkerchief away, not wanting his tears to fall on it as much as he didn’t want to see it, to be reminded of those painful memories. Saiichi leaned over his desk, trying to calm his breathing, knowing that the feelings would subside, and, sure enough, they did, though he could still feel a slight sting in his eyes. He went to rub at them, to dry them at the very least, pulling his hand away when he was done and feeling something brush against the back of his hand.

“H-huh?” he sniffled, grasping at his forehead, his hands wrapping around soft, silky strands of hair. He pulled his fingers down it, grimacing a little at the tug against his scalp, until he could just barely make out shiny, ginger-colored hair right at the top of his vision.

“N-no way!” he cried out, pulling away from his desk and feeling something heavy bounce against his back, sending a bit of air rushing forward while more gentle strands of hair brushed against his neck. His hands immediately flew back, his fingers intertwining with thick, soft locks. “W-wait, when did...when did all of this happen? A-am I dreaming or something?”

He ran his fingers through the hair some more, a wobbly little smile spreading on his face, tracing it down and finding that it went down past his shoulders now, stopping just above his armpits. He’d always kept his hair a bit on the long side, but this was beyond anything he’d ever had before. And it was so thick, too, so soft and luxurious…

“Ah! M-mirror...where’s that mirror…” he mumbled, tossing open the drawers to his desk until he found the small mirror he occasionally used to style his hair. His eyes went wide as he looked at his reflection, his arched eyebrows completely covered by his long bangs. “Th-this is...this is me, y-yeah? A-and not a dream?” Saiichi shook his head a little bit, wondering if it was just some haze he could shake off, instead feeling his hair whipping around him, bouncing lightly back into place when he stopped. He grabbed a lock of hair, running his fingers against it and focusing on how real, how vivid it felt, how smooth and wonderful, before bracing himself and tugging on it again, wincing as he tugged even harder on it than he had his bangs.

“Th-that’s definitely on there…” he said, rubbing at his scalp. “But...how? I don’t underst-oh!” He stopped mid-sentence, his mouth feeling stranger with each word, until he noticed in the reflection that his lips were changing, plumping up and shifting to a delicate pink color before taking on a light sheen.

“It’s not...not just my hair...is it…?” Saiichi murmured, bringing a finger up to his mouth and feeling just how much softer, how much cushier his lips were now. Unable to resist, he pressed them together, puckering them up before getting embarrassed at his own reflection. A deep, red blush spread through his cheeks as they filled out, too, a delicate weight settling into them that made his face seem so much rounder, so much friendly than it had been moments earlier. While his cheeks were still flushed, the rest of the skin on his face changed as well, taking a peachier tone while also smoothing out, looking far healthier and less oily.

“How...how’d it do that…? I’ve...I’ve been trying forever to get it this soft…” He put his hands on his cheeks, rubbing at the smooth skin, enjoying everything about how it felt, until he pulled his hands away, his sinuses starting to tingle and his eyes watering once more. “Ugh… Jeez...it’s not allergy season yet…” he complained, fumbling around for a tissue, bringing it up to his nose just as the sensation faded. Still, he rubbed at it, letting out a slight gasp as he pieced together what had happened, his gaze quickly darting back to the mirror as he tossed the tissue in the wastebin by his foot.

“It’s so small!” he cried out, looking at his nose in the reflection, seeing that it had become far less prominent on his face, little more than a slender arch leading to a dainty point, his nostrils almost delightfully cute and small. “Oh, and these...they’re big! And brown!” Saiichi looked up, his eyes locking with those of the Saiichi in the mirror, amazed to see how much more vivid and inviting his eyes looked, how expressive them being just a bit larger made them. He was particularly enamored with his irises, though, their color now a warm, light brown. “Ah...I’d always wanted brown eyes…” he murmured, his face relaxing slightly, sending his eyelids travelling down enough for him to notice the longer, curlier eyelashes lining them.

Suddenly, an idea struck Saiichi. “Oh, right...what about under all this hair…” He raised a hand up, pushing away his bangs, smiling a little at his own cleverness when he saw that his eyebrows had changed as well. Their curve was a little different, making his face seem a touch happier, at least while he could see his eyebrows. They were trimmed neater than he usually kept his, but they were also thicker in a way that made them look cute, even if they weren’t the delicate arches he often saw on girls that came to the café. He let his bangs fall and pushed back the hair at the side of his head, noticing that his ears, too, had shrunk down. “Hehehe...they’re so cute...it’s almost a shame to have them hidden under all this hair, but it’s just so soft…” he murmured, pushing up his hair a little so he could feel it bounce again as he pulled his hand away.

“This all so wonderful...but...why? What’s happening thAT-” His sentence was cut off by a tingling tightness in his throat. He gripped at his neck, a sudden wave of panic spreading over him, until he felt the skin under his hands. “Oh...wow, it’s all smooth…” he whispered, feeling just how soft it was and marveling at how his Adam’s apple had disappeared entirely. “I wonder where it went…? Oh!” he gasped. “My voice! It’s all light! And...kinda airy? Ahahaha...it sounds really warm and friendly, too!” He furrowed his brow, thinking back on the words he was hearing, before trying out a few more sentences, slowly annunciating every word. “I think that’s right… I can’t really help it, but, it kinda raises and hangs at the end of my sentences. Like that! Hehehe, that’s cute!”

While he was busy gushing about his voice, a flush creeping into his face as he came to love it more and more, the rest of his skin changed, taking on the same delicate, peachy tone as the face he was so enamored with, while all the hair on his body simply melted away, leaving him looking exceptionally smooth and soft. A tightness wrapped itself around his shoulders, squeezing gently at first, then harder, like a hug taken too far, causing him to let out a small yelp of surprise as his shoulders pushed in, leaving his frame slim and slender by the time the pressure changed.

“N-no way! I’m so...I’m so small now… I mean, at least these are… And, whoa! What happened to my arms? They’re all smooth… My legs too!” he cried, catching a glimpse of his bare calf as he looked down before bolting out of his seat, lifting his foot up onto the chair, and rolling up his pants. “That’s crazy… I...I mean, I’ve always thought about sha-er, about what it would be like to have them smooth,” he murmured, rubbing at his calves before putting his foot back on the floor, watching as his pants fell down over the wonderfully soft skin.

It was then that the floor seemed to come rushing right up at Saiichi, his arms flailing out to the side as he let out a panicked scream, struggling to keep his balance against the ensuing vertigo. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes closing in panic, before, finally, the world seemed calm and still once again. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. “Eh?!” He was shocked to find that the chair in front of him looked somehow larger now, even though he was sure it was the same chair from before. “Th-there’s no way it’s a different one. I mean...I know a lot’s happening, but, that’d be silly, wouldn’t it?” he questioned, cautiously sitting down in it before leaning back. He jumped out if it almost immediately as his head hit the back of the chair, something that had never happened before. “Ah! It is bigger! Or...or am I...am I smaller?!” His voice filled with startled wonder at the thought.

Saiichi quickly scanned his bedroom, confirming that everything was the same room, but just slightly off. Sure enough, it wasn’t just the chair. Everything seemed bigger now, and, looking down, he saw the bottom of his pants snagging under his feet, clothing that was clearly too large for him.

“No...no way… Ehehe… My hair is all fluffy, my skin’s all soft and smooth, my voice is super cute, and I’m getting tiny... “ he commented, his face blushing a deep red as he anxiously fidgeted with his fingers in front of him. “It’s like... Ahaha, that’s silly, but… No, it’s not ‘like’ at all...I’m really becoming a girl...aren’t I?”

As embarrassed as Saiichi felt, as foolish and impossible as it sounded, she couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across her face. Her heart fluttered at the realization and she exhaled a deep sigh, pushing out a heavy, existential weight with it. “Ehehe...if that’s the case, I don’t want to miss a second of it!” she declared, before quickly stripping down to her underwear and tossing her work clothes off into a corner. She looked down at herself, considering getting fully naked, but she stopped with her hands on the elastic to her boxers. “I-I guess if I’m going this far...” she mumbled, suddenly feeling shy and sheepish again as she slid her underwear down her legs.

She felt a sudden tightness in her chest, mistaking it for anxiety until she looked up to see that her nipples had started to change. They felt warm and tingly on her chest as their color started to lighten, the tips taking on a reddish-pink while paler, more delicate pink slowly spread down, her areolae becoming far larger and rounder than they were before, easily doubling in size. “W-wow...these are kinda big, aren’t they?” she wondered, gently poking at them, wincing a little at how tight and sore her chest felt. “Ooof… I’d always heard it was kinda tender when girls got...when they grew…”

Saiichi tried to keep her curiosity in check, gently running her fingers over her nipples, sending a shiver through her body. “S-sensitive…” she moaned, right before the warmth from her nipples spread deep into her chest, the tightness starting to feel tingly and almost good as her chest slowly started to swell. She let out a little gasp, watching as her chest pushed out, her nipples sticking out at first before the rest of her breasts started to fill out. It didn’t take long for her to be able to cup her budding chest, and she did so gladly, her joy over what was happening far exceeding any soreness.

“Wow...they’re really soft…” she said, fighting the urge to touch them more as they kept growing, filling up her hands until they were well past a handful, extending past her palms with ease. She started to blush, staring down at them as her cleavage grew deeper, looking smoother and more alluring by the second. She carefully shifted them to get a better look, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh, noticing that her nipples had disappeared, hidden away as though they’d been swallowed by her expanding breasts, and that her areola seemed a bit larger now.

“Th-they’re so different...b-but that’s okay, right?” she wondered, running a finger along her nipple, wondering if she could coax out the tip. Right as she went to try, her finger just starting to press into her nipple, she felt a tightness spread through her arms. Her gaze darted over, and she watched as her arms slimmed down, the slight hint of muscle she’d grown over the months working in the café completely fading away until they were soft and smooth. “W-wait! B-but my chest is-whoa!” Her sentence was cut off by her hands tensing up right before they began to shrink, the palm of the hand still holding her breast getting so small that her chest was now spilling over it. She saw her fingers slimming down, looking dainty and delicate as they lengthened, her short nails growing out until they were well past her fingertips, perfectly manicured and coated in a clear, glistening polish.

“Oh wow!” she cried out, letting go of her chest, the soreness she’d felt fading as her breasts gently rested against her body, and pushed her hands out in front of her. She wiggled her slender fingers and shifting them around, enjoying how her nails looked from every angle. “My nails are so cute! I’ve always wanted to have them long like this!” Saiichi couldn’t help but giggle, gently closing her hands to get used to the feeling of her long nails pressing into her palms.

She was so absorbed in her hands that she let out a shocked cry as it felt like something wrapped around her waist, jerking forward in her chair to break free on instinct. She hurriedly looked down, relieved to find nothing there, but she could still feel the pressure, which was soon joined by a low rumble in her stomach. “Oh my!” she gasped, trying to look down at herself, but having some difficulty. She scooped up her chest with one hand, carefully pulling it to the side until she could see that her waist had pinched in. She giggled some more, delighted by how soft and cushy her sides looked, and then turned her attention to her stomach, which had definitely gotten a little larger. Saiichi put a hand over it, feeling how smooth and soft it was, pressing against it and smiling. “I know it’s a bit bigger, but...ehehehe, it’s kind of nice, isn’t it? It’s not that I’m chubby or anything… I’m just...soft…” she said, continuing to rub at it.

“Hehehe...this is all really wonderful… Oh, and it isn’t even done yet!” she remarked, looking down even further and noticing that her legs, while still shaven and smooth, hadn’t changed since her skin had, raising them slightly to make sure she wasn’t seeing wrong. As though they’d read her mind, her legs suddenly started to change, her toes lengthening just a little and slimming while her toenails grew and shaped into neat arches that matched her fingers. Her feet shrunk down considerably, getting a bit softer as they did, looking almost comical compared to the rest of her legs. Saiichi wasn’t bothered, though; she was too busy wiggling her little toes to care.

The changes soon swept up through her legs, slimming her ankles as they went, while her calves became softer and rounder, a little toned than they’d been. Then it was her thighs’ turn, Saiichi shifting in her chair as they started to plump up, filling with the same kind of gentle, delicate weight that had softened her tummy, cushioned her hips, and bolstered her bust. “Hehehe, wow! I’m really soft!” she giggled, her hands immediately going to her thighs, squeezing them as they continued to get larger. Soon, they were pressing together, trapping her crotch between them as she wiggled to try and get comfortable again.

“Ooof, maybe a little too soft, though…” Try as she might, her thighs were smushed tight, and it seemed like there wasn’t a position she could find that made things feel any better. She was just about to get up when she suddenly felt the tension release, relief spreading through her like a wave, as her hips spread outward. “Oh! That’s a lot better!” she said, moving her hands up to feel just how wide her hips had gotten. “No way! These...these are huge…” she murmured, running her hands along her side, appreciating how her broad curves led up to her relatively slender waist.

“Haaah...this is really great…” she said, her heart still fluttering with delight over how soft and fluffy her whole body was. “Oh! I wonder if I can do that thing now!” Smiling to herself, she raised a leg up and started to pull across her body, trying to cross her legs but stopping when she felt her plump thighs squeezing against her crotch again. She put her leg back down, letting out a frustrated grumble. “Aaaaw...and I was so close, too!”

“...But...that’s gotta be changing too, right?” she wondered aloud, doing her best to peer down at what was nestled between the softness of her legs as a warm pulse started spreading out from her stomach, coursing through her genitals. “Oh! Oh...oh my…” Saiichi shifted in her chair again, suddenly very aware of just how soft and wonderful her thighs felt against her crotch, scooting forward so she could spread her legs just a little further apart.

Even having done that, the pleasant tingle didn’t fade at all, the sensation growing stronger as her face became flushed and her breathing grew heavy. Even her breasts felt warm now, her nipples tingling as they stiffened, very slightly poking up past her breasts. “This...this is a lot…” she panted, biting her lip as she tried to not be so aware of how heavy her chest felt as it was heaving with each breath. “It’s...it’s okay...it’ll be over soooon~,” she moaned, grabbing onto the armrests to support herself as the pleasure she felt surged.

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the heat she felt between her legs faded, her breathing steadied, and Saiichi regained her composure. Sheepishly, she looked down at her body again, now completely unable to see anything between her legs at all. “Wow… I-is it really gone? Th-then do I have a...a…” She couldn't’ finish her sentence, instead bringing a hand down between her thighs. She carefully pressed her hand against her body, shivering slightly, feeling nothing but soft, cushy flesh and, a little lower, something warm, wet, and softer than the skin around it.

“Oh...oh wow…” she murmured, sitting back in the chair. “Then, I really can do it now, can’t I?” Once again, she went to cross her legs, her face breaking out into a wide, excited smile as she pulled one thigh over the other. “Hahaha, wow! Gosh, I bet I look so cute like this! Or...eheh, I would if I had clothes on, at least. Gosh...I really wish I had big mirror now!” she said, practically pouting as she got up out of the chair, her eyes going wide with shock as soon as she’d turned around.

“Wh-where...where am I?!” she cried out, her eyes darting over a room that was definitely not her own, or, at least, not at all how it was before. She quickly spun around to find that, in the brief second she’d not been looking at it, her chair and desk had changed too. “O-oh no!” She rushed back to the desk in a panic, her breath catching in her throat until she saw that Kay’s handkerchief was still there, folded nice and neat in the middle of it. “Thank God,” she sighed, more worried that she’d lost her chance to talk to her again than anything that had happened to her surroundings.

She gave the handkerchief a little pat, comforted further by the how smooth it felt against her fingers, before turning around again and taking in the unfamiliar bedroom she found herself in. For as suddenly as it all happened, her initial shock soon gave way to a broad smile spreading across her face as she slowly spun around, feeling even more like she was in a dream. “This is...this is so incredible…” The drab, modern apartment that she’d rented had been completely transformed, the off-white walls now a cheerful, light mint green. She felt a fluffy pink carpet under her feet as she started to walk around. She was drawn to the bed immediately, her heart fluttering a little at the lacy, comfy-looking pink sheets that topped it, how fluffy the pillows were, and just how cute it was, it’s ornate, white-painted wooden frame making it look all the more inviting.

“Oh wow...everything here is so cute!” Indeed, as she continued looking, she noticed that all the furniture in her room matched the bed, the pure white really bringing together the pinks that adorned everything and the green on the walls. The mirror on her desk was now more decorative, with a far larger frame and a stand, and, looking closer, Saiichi found that it was surrounded by all kinds of makeup. She carefully picked them up, almost like she was in a store, afraid that she’d have to buy them if anything happened to them, seeing blushes, rouges, foundations, and all kinds of other products that she’d always wanted to try, even if she didn’t quite know what all everything was for. “Eheh...no wonder my skin’s so nice, huh?”

“Oh! That’s new!” she exclaimed, running over to the other side of the room, where a large, full-length mirror now stood, right next to her closet and what looked like a dresser. “Oh...ahaha...it’s a little embarrassing seeing myself all at once like this…” A blush crept into her cheeks as a thought struck her, her eyes going wide. “W-wait, i-if everything here is all...all girly...then…”

Saiichi practically stumbled over herself to get to the dresser, hastily throwing open the closest drawer and eagerly peering inside. “No way!” She was grinning from ear to ear as she reached in, pulling out a soft pair of white panties, trimmed with pink lace, adorned with a matching ribbon on the front. “I can’t believe it… B-but...these look kinda small, don’t they? Th-there’s no way they’d fit...would they?”

She swallowed hard, pulling back from the drawer and stepping in front of the mirror. She held the underwear out in front of her, moving it down to cover her crotch, before shaking her head in embarrassment. “N-no way! There’s no way these would fit, right?!” Her chest started to feel tight from the anxiety she was feeling, suddenly convinced that, someone, she’d ended up in someone else’s apartment, that they’d come back any minute and find a strange, naked girl standing in their bedroom, holding their underwear. “I...I’ve gotta try!” she cried out, painting the best determined look she could managed onto her face, before bending over and nervously slipping her ankles in. She carefully slid them up her legs, past her smooth calves, then going even slower as she brought them up past her plump thighs, fretting more and more as she felt the fabric brushing against her smooth skin, pressing it down. Her hands were practically shaking as they passed her hips. She pulled away, still a little worried, but let out a huge sigh as she saw herself in the mirror.

“Th-they really do fit…” She brought her hands back down once more, feeling the spot where they dug ever-so-slightly into her sides, then running her hand down them and admiring how smooth and soft they felt in the front, both against her hand and against her body. She started to shift her feet, getting ready to turn around and check how they fit from another angle, when she realized one spot that didn’t feel quite right. “Oooh...they’re kinda wedged up back here…” she murmured, pushing her hands behind her and going to grab at them. Her hands stopped, though, as soon as she felt soft, cushy flesh.

“Wh-whoa!” she cried out, quickly shuffling around and turning her waist, desperate to get a better view in the mirror. “Th-that can’t be right! That feels huge!” Sure enough, after a little bit of contortion, she saw her butt in the mirror, two plump, round cheeks making a large heart shape that practically swallowed her panties. She put her hands on her hips and then pulled the around, drawing them down over the bulge of her butt, her eyes going wide as she realized it wasn’t just some trick of the light. She timidly stuck a finger under what little pink lace was visible, carefully tugging the panties out of her cheeks, pulling them over her butt until they were resting snugly, gently cradling her.

“And I thought my chest was something else…” she murmured, a blush coming into her cheeks, though she couldn’t help but feel a little happy and excited over just how cute and sexy it was. Right as she was about to rub her hand over it again, feeling how smooth and soft it was in the panties, she was startled by the sound of a loud cannon. It was only after letting out a loud shriek that she realized the sound had come from the phone her desk, the sound of the familiar tone she used for messages from the owner of the café.

She let out a deep sigh as her panic faded, finding herself a little more grounded now that she had underwear that fit and something more familiar grounding her. Saiichi walked back towards the desk, smiling as she realized how her hips swayed with her as she walked, and picked up the phone. She hadn’t noticed it before, but while it was still the same model, it was now in a far cuter case, a white one with pink cat ears that she couldn’t help but softly chuckle at. She hesitated for a moment, still harboring some doubts, but the phone easily unlocked with her fingerprint, all of her worries about the apartment she was in vanishing. Swiping open her notifications, she saw she’d actually gotten a couple of texts from her manager.

「Hey Saori, I didn’t say it earlier, but good job today. We were short staffed, and you really stepped up.」

「But don’t forget that you open tomorrow, and Ooarai has a match, so it’ll be even busier.」

She looked at the phone for a minute, a little confused, before swiping back down through older messages, seeing the same name used by the owner. Opening up some other conversations, and then some emails, she was met with more of the same. “‘Saori’... Still a ‘Takebe,’ but… Well, I guess it makes sense that my name would change if so much else would, huh? I’ve always liked that name, too...it’s...it’s pretty cute…” Saori whispered, a deep blush spreading into her cheeks as her heart started to beat faster. Soon, she was grinning widely, repeating her name over and over again, even practicing introductions as she giggled to herself. “It’s adorable!” she beamed, smiling as she went to send her boss a reply.

「Aye aye, ma’am! I’ll see you bright and early!」

Looking at the timestamp for the message, she noticed it was already just a little after ten. “Ehehe...I guess that’s why she sent those, huh? Gosh, when did it get so late…? I’d kind of wanted to check out my apartment more, but…” she trailed off, letting out a long, adorably cute yawn. “Ehehehe...that bed does look really comfy, though.”

Saori decided to take the hint, turning off the lights before pulling back the covers on her bed and crawling into it, its fluffiness far exceeding her initial impression. She laid her head down on a pillow far softer and fuller than any she’d ever used before, her silky, smooth hair resting under her cheek. Saori drew the covers over herself, pulling them tight and enjoying the feeling, the gentle, flowery smell of it all. She went to bed smiling blissfully, nervous but very excited for what might come tomorrow when she, hopefully, saw Kay again.

When her alarm went off, the rising sun just starting to creep through the lacy pink curtains of her room, Saori quickly grabbed for her phone, swiped it to snooze, and laid back down, resting on her back. It wasn’t until she rolled her head on the pillow, feeling her hair and the weight of her chest on top of her, that she sprung out of bed. “Oh, right! Th-that wasn’t all a dream, huh?” she said, looking down at her mostly naked body and smiling. “I...I guess I should get ready for work then, huh?”

She made her way into her bathroom, happy to see that it was just as delightfully girly as her bedroom as she started up the shower. While the water warmed up, she looked at all the soaps and shampoos, each one in a far prettier, more colorful bottle than the drab black and gray ones she’d had before. She took the time to look at the labels and find out what each one was for, though some small voice in the back of her head seemed to know all too well what her routine with them should be, and even went so far as to pour a little of each out, smelling them and picking up the familiar notes that she’d smelled on her sheets when she went to bed last night.

Once she felt prepared, she stepped into the shower, letting that little voice in her head take over as she washed and conditioned her hair, as she scrubbed, exfoliated, and moisturized her body. She was surprised how heavy her hair felt when it was wet, and how much flatter it fell against her, and she felt herself smiling broadly as she worked her hands through it, lathering it up and enjoying having so much to play with. Saori was a little more reserved with her body, though she certainly let out a couple of soft giggles as she soaped up her chest, loving every second of it. When she was done, she put on a couple of lotions, then dried and brushed her hair, grateful that, on some level, her body seemed to know how to use these things that were completely unfamiliar to her.

Back in her bedroom, she moved to the dresser, opening up the drawer she did the night before and taking out a pair of frilly pink panties. She put them on with less trepidation than before, though she still found a moment to give her butt a squeeze as she adjusted them. She opened up another drawer to find it stuffed with bras. With a little digging, she found one that seemed match her panties, one that was pink and lacy to an almost extreme extent. Saori was perfectly fine with that, though. If anything, it seemed like the perfect choice for her first day as, well, her. She was taken aback by how large it looked in her hands, even knowing just how big her chest was from the time she spent in the shower. Eager to get it on after feeling just how soft it was, she slipped herself into it, a little surprised by how fluid the motion was, her hands automatically going around behind her to pull the clasps together. She only realized as she adjusted the fit, slipping her hands down cups and pulling her breasts up until they were cradled nicely by the soft fabric, that she could have tried fastening it when it was in front of her, and then slipped it around. Looking down at the results, though, things definitely worked out, and she was glad for the innate knowledge she seemed to have.

“Right...then...work clothes should be in the closet, right?” She opened the door next to her, gasping at the sight of the wonderful clothes hanging in there, most of them in bright colors, vibrant hues and gentle pastels. Saori looked through them, her heart fluttering, wishing it were winter so she could wear all those cute sweaters and coats, until she reached the opposite end of the closet, where a couple of identical outfits were hanging.

“E-eh?! N-no, there’s no way! W-we don’t wear that kind of thing at work at all!” she cried out, running to her desk, grabbing her phone, and quickly opening the café’s website. To her surprise, the pictures there were different than the ones she remembered, and all of the girls that worked there were wearing the very same clothes she had hanging in her closet. “R-really? I...I guess a lot’s changed… B-but that? On me? I-is that alright?”

She put the phone back down, walked to the closet, and pulled out the outfit, her heart beating fast as she laid it out on the bed. “This is...it’s kind of like a maid outfit, I guess?” she wondered, holding up a seafoam green top striped with a darker shade and a frilly patch of white down the middle meant to look like an apron even though the whole thing was barely more than the bra she was wearing. “But this is super revealing. My tummy’s gonna be out and everything,” she added, not sure if she really felt that was a positive or a negative.

Still, she slipped it on, pulling it down until the straps were against her shoulders, covering those of her underwear, and it was past her chest. It only added to the strange mix of elation and dismay she felt that the top was cut low enough that there was still a nice view of her cleavage. She went for the skirt next, which had the bottom of the “apron” on the front and a large, darker green ribbon in the back, put it on, and then spent a good five minutes fussing with it, trying to get it into a position she was happy with. Saori tugged on it, pulled it down, and twisted it, growing more and more flustered. “I...I’m really happy and want to show off, b-but this is kind of a bit much,” she said once she’d finally gotten it to cover her panties, but, even with the white ruffle along the bottom, it seemed way too short to her.

“M-maybe it will look better with the socks…” she murmured, grabbing a pair of long, white thigh highs. “Ehehehe...these are really cute… Kitties, huh?” Sure enough, the top of the socks had two little ears poking above them, their insides colored pink, with a pink face, whiskers included, drawn just below. There were even little paw pads on the knees, and a white tail tied with a red ribbon going up the calf. For as revealing as what she had on was, the cuteness of the socks calmed her greatly, leaving her with a smile as she put them on, pulling them up her long legs and enjoying how they gripped into her thighs, a small bit of her soft flesh peeking over the top.

There were still some accessories left to put on, but Saori went over to the mirror, nervously looking at her reflection. “Ah...ahah...that’s really me, huh? W-wow…” she said, fussing with the front of her skirt once more. If anything, the long socks and the short skirt combined to make her thighs even more obvious than if she weren’t wearing them. “I can’t believe it...that I’m this...this pretty… I still keep thinking I’m gonna wake up, but...I’m really going to get to go out like this, huh? I’ll...I’ll work like this, and people will call me ‘Saori’ and… Wow…” She stepped away from the mirror, almost on the verge of tears, and distracted herself with the rest of her uniform. She put a simple, seafoam green collar around her neck, white cuffs lined with frilly lace on her wrists, and then picked up a large, green headband. She choked up a little seeing that, on the right side, there was a cute, red heart that had her name, “Saori,” written in loopy, white letters. Saori traced them with her hand, smiling warmly, before putting it on, going back to the mirror to make sure it was straight.

She stared at herself for a moment before finally pulling away, reconciling all the anxiety she felt and walking back to her desk with a grin. Checking her phone, she saw that she needed to leave soon, but, as her eyes fell on the mirror and the makeup, she put her phone back down. “...I’ve got time,” she chirped happily. “After all, a girl’s gotta look her best!”

Despite how she’d beamed at herself when she was done with her makeup, she couldn’t help but feel nervous as she stepped outside, but she tried to not let that get the best of her. Part of that anxiety came from just how good she felt being outside in her work uniform, one that was so wonderfully girly, feeling the wind passing between her legs, and feeling her hair and chest bounce slightly as she walked. With each step she took, the tension she felt got lighter and lighter, the realization that no one was staring at her or acting like she was out of place easing away her fears. She was even greeted happily by people as she passed, with the owners of the stores she often frequented happily calling out to her by name. By the time she’d reached the café, she was smiling once again, ready for anything.

Sure enough, the café was packed, filling up early and staying that way through the lunch rush and well into the early afternoon. For as invested as everyone was in Saunders’ match yesterday, the showing for Ooarai was even greater, the owner letting up on some of their policies to allow customers to stand in the café and watch the match, so long as they only ordered a drink. This kept Saori plenty busy, though she did still have time to peek at the matches. She didn’t mind, though; She was having a blast fluttering around the restaurant, taking care of the customers in her adorable outfit, her attitude bolstered even further by so many of them complimenting how she looked, leaving her to feel like she was part of the café’s appeal, too.

By the time Ooarai’s match was over and the crowd had died down, Saori was more than a little worn, just itching to get the cute, pink Mary Janes she was wearing off of her feet. She’d been so busy, in fact, that she’d forgotten all about the handkerchief she’d quickly pocketed before leaving, until the rapidly emptying café made her realize that it was getting less and less likely that she’d be able to return it. Right near the end of her shift, just as she was giving up hope that Kay would come in, she heard the staticky cannon fire greet another customer. She was about to go running over to greet them, but stopped when she saw the owner talking to a familiar blonde.

“I’m very sorry, ma’am, but we’re just about to close up for the day.”

“Awww, really? Practice just ended and I was hoping I could get some of that cake from yesterday, ahaha.”

“I understand, and while we certainly welcome you and your team, it wouldn’t be fair to my staff to take a customer so close to the end of the day. We made an exception yesterday, but I have important errands I need to attend to today.”

“Ah, darn. Well, maybe I’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

Just as the blonde was about to turn around and leave, Saori came running up.

“S-sorry, Ma’am!” Saori piped up, looking at the owner with a determined look on her face. “If you wouldn’t mind...I know how strange this might sound, but could you please let them stay? I’ll handle everything myself, so you and everyone else can take off!” she added, not wanting to miss the chance to return Kay’s handkerchief.

“Saori...I really wish I could, but I need to get going and close up the shop…”

“I-I’ll handle that, too! If you leave the spare keys with me, I’ll lock up when we’re done, I promise!”

The owner stared at Saori for a moment before letting out a small sigh, her mouth curling up into a wry smile. “Alright, I get it. You two have fun, okay?” she added, handing a set of keys over to Saori before patting her on the shoulder.

Saori gave her a timid little smile, pocketing the key as the owner left before turning to Kay. “R-right this way, please!”

“Alright! You got it!”

Kay followed Saori to a table, barely keeping her laughter to herself as she took a seat.

“Th-the same as yesterday, right? The ummm, the espresso cake? And an Americano?”

“Oh, wow! It’s like I’m a regular! You already know me so well, Saori!”

“You...know my name…” she mumbled, a goofy smile spreading across her face. It shouldn’t have surprised her, of course, since everyone else had already recognized her with no trouble, but something about hearing her name, her real name, come from someone she admired so greatly set her heart aflutter.

“Of course I do! How could I forget it? I had so much fun chatting with you last night, it’d be pretty crazy if I didn’t, right?”

“I...I mean, you’ve been so busy with practice and all that...”

“Ahaha, I remember that too, y’know?”

“P-practice?”

“How nervous you were when I first stopped by! You’re doing it now, too! It’s kinda cute, actually,” she said, flashing Saori a teasing grin that caused her cheeks to flush.

“Uhm...uh...I-I’ll go get that cake!” Saori stammered, quickly running off to prepare her order and trying not to blush even more at the chuckling she heard behind her.

Kay was still smirking by the time she came back with her coffee and cake, and was grinning up at her as she set it down in front of her.

“H-here you are, ma’am.”

“Aw, come on, Saori! Remember what I said yesterday? Just ‘Kay’ is fine.”

“R-right, of course!”

“Now then, why don’t you sit down with me while I dig in?” she said with a wink.

Saori stood there in a daze, having no idea if she was just kidding or not, before slowly taking a seat across from her. She only really returned to her sense when she noticed that Kay was smiling at her, cup of coffee in hand, and she did her best to return the smile.

“There we go, that’s better!” she said, taking a drink. “You’re looking a lot more relaxed already! And, wow, you’re really cute when you smile like that, you know?

“I-I...uhm…” Saori floundered, not sure what to say at all as she felt her face heat up more and more.

“Ahahaha, sorry, sorry! I might be laying it on a little thick, huh? If it’s bothering you, lemme know, okay? I guess I’m just trying to help you feel a little more at ease, and well, this is the best way I know how, haha.”

“D-do you act this way around everyone you know?”

“I try to keep people’s spirits high, yeah! It’s tough, being around people you care about and seeing them have trouble smiling, after all. Lotta the girls on the team can get like that after losing a tough match.”

Saori’s heart sunk for a moment, crushed that all the little things she’d interpreted as Kay liking her were just a part of how she always acted. It was amazing, of course, how open and flirty she was and how she always seemed to look out for people, but she still couldn’t help but feel let down, that Saori had led herself on.

“But...I guess you’re the first person I’ve ever called ‘cute’ like that, haha. I mean it, though! You really are…” she trailed off before grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself again, ahahaha...”

And, just like that, Saori’s heart went aflutter again, the hopes she’d thought were completely dashed recovering in an instant while Kay scratched at the back of her head and sipped her coffee.

“...Thank you…” Saori said, her voice barely more than a whisper, while she looked down at her hands, running her fingers along her smooth, polished nails nervously.

Kay was quiet for a moment, hastily chewing and swallowing the cake in her mouth before speaking again. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I… It’s just, no one’s ever called me that before. ‘Cute,” I mean.”

“What? No way, you’re kidding! You’re a total-” Kay started, before noticing the blush on Saori’s face and how small and timid she looked, “-I mean...ahaha, I guess that’s just kind of hard to believe. You’re...you’re really adorable, ya know?”

“I guess… I guess it just means a lot coming from...coming from someone like you,” Saori said, swallowing hard as she tried to gather what courage she had. “You’re just...you’re really cool and confident… I couldn’t stop staring yesterday whenever they aired that interview with you, you were just so...so amazing. You’re...you’re really a leader, and hearing how much you care for the girls on your team...it’s really inspiring. And then to have you call me...those things…”

“Hey, it’s alright, take your time,” Kay said, reaching out a hand and placing it on Saori’s, worried that she was about to burst into tears.

Saori nodded at her, sniffling a little, before digging her free hand into her apron. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday, so I guess that all just...it means a lot. I’ve also...I mean, you left this...yesterday…” she said sheepishly, pulling out the handkerchief and putting it in front of Kay.

“Oh, no way! So that’s where that thing went! Haha, I never would have guessed you had it!” Kay chuckled, taking her hand off Saori’s and picking it up. She took the opportunity to use it to wipe off a crumb at the corner of her mouth, then paused for a moment before bringing the handkerchief up to her nose and inhaling deeply.

“Haaah...kinda smells like you now!” Kay remarked, before noticing Saori’s wide-eyed shock. “Ahahaha, sorry, I couldn’t resist! But, for real, if I can be honest with you,” she started to explain, carefully folding up the handkerchief as she did, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either. I mean, not just because you’re totally cute, but because...there’s just something about you. Something soft and kind that just kinda radiates from you...ahaha, I’m no good at stuff like this, but maybe you get it? I actually...kinda came by today hoping to see you again, since I’m not gonna be here for much longer. Ahahaha, and then you came running up to the boss lady asking to take me in like that! You’re pretty incredible yourself, ya know? You really know how to strike a girl’s heart!”

Saori’s mouth hung open, feeling like every last bit of air in her body had been squeezed out of her, Kay having thoroughly taken her breath away.

“Haha, it’s way too much to hear all at once, huh? Sorry, I really do need to get better at-”

“N-no! It’s...it’s really beautiful. Everything you said, it’s all incredible, so...even if you think it’s a-awkward or you feel nervous I...I don’t think I’d want you to change a word of it, K-Kay,” Saori stammered out, mustering up as much courage as possible and looking right into Kay’s eyes.

For just the briefest moment, Kay’s confident grin faltered, giving way to wide-eyed awe. Realizing how she must’ve looked, she composed herself as best as she could and smiled warmly back at Saori.

“Hey, you finally said my name.” She spoke softly, her voice filled with happy, gentle warmth. “Every time I asked you to say it, you’d say ‘Of course! Right away!’ or something like that, but you always seemed too scared to actually use it. It was...honestly, I think it made you seem even cuter, but hearing you finally say it out loud...you’re working really hard, aren’t you, Saori?”

The only response Saori could muster was to blush and give a short nod as Kay finished off the last of her cake, washing it down with what remained of her coffee.

“Hey, it’s...I know it’s sudden and all, but this has been great. I mean, talking like this and all you did for me… I don’t suppose I could, uh, repay the favor or something like that? No, that’s not right, I don’t want it to seem like it’s some obligation… Ah, jeez, I’m really awful at this! Fine, straight and to the point! You want to head back to my hotel room with me? We can...we can talk some more and...I dunno, maybe we could get dinner or something…” Kay’s voice fell off, the frustration she’d mustered to get straight to the point apparently not taking her very far.

Saori let out a soft chuckle, amused to see Kay looking off to the side, scratching at her head in embarrassment. “S-sure. That sounds lovely, Kay,” she responded, Kay’s face already lighting back up with enthusiasm.

“Alright!” Kay cheered, flashing Saori a peace sign that just made her laugh more. “Then...uh, I guess I’ll wait for you outside? You still need to clean and lock up, yeah?”

“Yeah! I won’t be long!” Saori beamed, flashing Kay a big smile that seemed to stop her in her tracks before she sheepishly laughed and headed outside. True to her word, Saori cleaned up quicker than she ever had before, making light work of what was normally one of the most tedious parts of her day as her head swum with the possibilities over what was to come. She made a mental note to profusely thank the café owner for giving her such a golden opportunity before she stepped outside with a warm, giddy smile on her face, turning red the instant she felt Kay’s arm wrap around her waist.

“Hey girl! Ready to go? W-wait, don’t you need to change or something first?”

“W-we don’t have changing rooms or anything like that, so I just…” Saori trailed off, realizing that she should have at least worn a coat or something as she felt Kay’s smooth skin against her bare tummy. Maybe.

Kay let out a long whistle of admiration. “Wow, I never would have guessed you’d be so bold, Saori! Let’s go, then!”

Saori nodded sheepishly as Kay pulled her forward, eventually settling in next to her and gently leaning into her as they made their way to Kay’s hotel. They walked in near-silence the whole time, with any attempts they made at conversation failing to get past a couple of sentences, both of their minds clearly focused on the night ahead of them and all the wonderful possibilities it held. After a walk that somehow felt both far too long and remarkably short all at once, they finally found themselves in the lobby of Kay’s hotel, taking an elevator up to one of the highest floors of the building.

“This is our stop!” Kay said, stepping outside and smiling back at Saori, her hand outstretched toward her. “You coming, Saori?”

“Y-yeah! Sorry, it’s just...it’s just a bit unreal, you know?”

“Totally! I never would have expected to get put up in a hotel this nice! And with separate rooms, too!”

“I...I meant...with you…”

“O-oh, y-yeah, ahahaha! It’s...it’s the same for me…” Kay mumbled, blushing as red as Saori.

Saori smiled, Kay’s own bashfulness helping calm her own, and got out of the elevator, taking her hand as she lead the way to her room. Once they were inside, Kay wasted no time flopping down on the bed, sitting up to tell Saori that she could sit anywhere. She looked around for a moment, her eyes lingering on the spot right next to Kay on the bed before she sat down in a large, comfy-looking chair across from her.

“So...uh...been a long day at work, huh? I bet a place like that really gets packed during these meets, yeah?”

“Y-yeah! Ooarai had a match today, so it was really busy. I think this is the first time I’ve sat down all day, actually! B-besides earlier with you, of course, ehehe...”

“Wow, I had no idea! Fans really are something…”

“B-but it’s okay, because...because now I get to relax with you.”

“Y-yeah! Ahahaha, definitely! That’s the spirit!” Kay said, speaking a little too fast to try and calm her nerves. “You’re...uh, you’re probably hungry after all that, yeah? Wanna get something to eat? We can have it delivered and everything.”

“Th-that sounds nice, yeah.”

“Cool! I’ll get right on it!” Kay bounced out of bed, clearing the room in a flash and picking up a little ad for local restaurants that had been placed by the room’s phone, then sat back down, pulling her phone out of her pocket and tapping away.

“I’ve really wanted to try this one place, but none of the other girls on the team wanted to… Oh, hi! Yeah, delivery please!”

Saori couldn’t help but smile as she watched Kay slip back into her confident tone while ordering the pizza for the two of them. She wondered what side of Kay was cuter, the one she was seeing now that seemed so cool and in control or the one that she slipped into while they were alone that was bashful and awkward just like she was.

“Cool, sounds good!” Kay finished, putting away her phone, her eyes going wide as she looked back over at Saori. “Oh, shoot, I hope pizza’s okay! Ahahaha, sorry...I kinda got ahead of myself there… I’ve been looking at this all week and just...sorta went for it without asking...sorry…”

“N-no, no, that’s okay! I don’t think I’ve ever gone there before, either, so it’ll be something new for the both of us!”

“Hahaha, sounds good, then! Since I’m showing you something new about your town, then, how about you tell me a bit more about yourself while we wait?”

“Uh-uhm...s-sure…” Saori stuttered, her nerves spiking as she wondered what she’d even be able to say, given everything that had happened to her yesterday. To her surprise, though, the words came easily, or at least easier than she figured they would, quickly settling into a groove as she told Kay all about herself, being upfront and honest about everything, even her love of tankery.

“Hahaha, that’s cute! Got your whole room covered and everything, huh? I’m surprised, though. If you love tankery that much, why didn’t you join a team? Ooarai’s recruiting a little too tough?”

“W-well...uhm…”

Saori was saved from having to answer by Kay’s phone ringing.

“Oh! That’ll be the food! Hold that thought!” she said, hopping out of bed and pulling out her phone as she went to the door. “Yup! Heading down now!”

Saori let out a deep sigh as the door closed behind Kay, saved, for the moment, from answering a very tough question. She spent the whole time waiting for Kay trying to settle on just what she could tell her, knowing that the truth, that she could never join a team because she was a guy, wouldn’t work at all.

By the time Kay opened the door, juggling the pizza box as she pocketed her room key, Saori hadn’t come any closer to an answer, hoping instead that Kay would have simply forgotten the question.

“Alright! Dinner is served!” Kay declared, setting the box down on the table and flipping it open, wasting no time in grabbing a slice for herself. “Now then, what were we talking about?” she asked, flopping down on the bed and taking a bite, then fanning desperately at her mouth ”Wow that’s hot! Ahahaha, guess that’s to be expected, huh?”

Saori let out a light chuckle, nodding as she pulled out a slice of her own, waiting for it to cool so she didn’t repeat Kay’s mistake.

“That’s right… How’s a cutie like you get all into tankery without joining a team?”

“I...I guess I never really… Ooarai’s really nice, but I just…”

“They never really clicked with ya, huh?” Kay interjected, saving Saori from her floundering. “I get that. There’s a lot of really nice teams out there, but only one of them feels like home to me, ya know?”

“Y-yeah! Wh-why don’t you tell me more about Saunders?”

“Oh? Haha, we’ve caught your eye, have we?”

“S-something like that…”

“Well...we’ve got a pretty great team. I mean, I’m sure any school’s captain would say that, but our girls are...I dunno. They’re family more than anything else. I can complain about how none of them wanted to try this pizza place,” she said, taking another bite, “and that’s definitely their loss, but...I love those girls. N-not in that way or anything, but...they’re special, ya know?”

Saori was sure that she was right, that any captain would think their team was the best, but she also believed Kay’s absolute sincerity as she tried to come up with the words to describe her team. From what she saw yesterday of her team celebrating after their match, it definitely lined up. She’d always heard complaints from some people that Saunders was maybe a little too rough, that they didn’t quite follow the decorum they should have, but nobody said a word yesterday watching them, even as they congratulated each other. They looked...well, like she’d said, they looked like a family celebrating good news.

“I think I do, yeah…” Saori said, almost wistfully, her desire to be on a team with Kay resurfacing the more she thought about it.

“It’s honestly been pretty great. Not that I wasn’t nervous or anything. I was real worried before I first joined, wondering what I’d do if I didn’t like the team, if I didn’t fit in, all that stuff. But everyone was really nice. I had some great people take me under their wing and now, well, I’m kinda trying to do the same. I guess that sounds a little bit cheesy, huh?”

“N-not at all!” Saori insisted, blushing deeply as Kay smiled back at her response.

“Hahaha, thanks Saori! But, hey, enough of the embarrassing stuff for now, yeah? How about we...oh, yeah! Why don’t we settle down and watch a movie or something?”

“Th-that sounds, nice, yeah...”

“Perfect! Come on over here and let’s see if there’s anything good on!” Kay said, patting the space on the bed next to her.

Saori smiled sheepishly, wiping her hands off with a napkin before starting to make her way over to the bed.

“What sorta movies do you like, Saori? If I had to guess...oooh, probably romantic comedies, huh?”

“Wh-whaaaaa!” Saori’s question drew out into a yelp as she tripped walking over to the bed, the strap on her shoe snapping and throwing off her balance. She stuck her arms out in front of her, trying to catch herself, while Kay started getting up, fumbling the remote as she tried to catch her. It was too late, though. Saori fell forward, her hands pushing into Kay’s shoulders, sending the both of them toppling onto the bed, Saori pinning Kay beneath her.

Saori’s eyes were still closed out of fear, giving Kay the first look at their situation, though she didn’t need to see to know what the soft, heavy weight against her chest was or whose frame it was that was casting a shadow over her. She tried to push herself up, then thrust her head back against the mattress as soon as her eyes met sight of Saori’s cleavage, her face flushing a bright red.

“Nnngh...what happened?” Saori murmured, her eyes fluttering open. There was a split second before her eyes grew wide and her face took on an even brighter red than Kay’s, her lips shaking as she tried to mumble out some sort of apology.

Kay, however, didn’t wait. She leaned her head up, wrapped her lips around Saori’s, and kissed her, her hand wrapping around the back of her head and pulling her down into her. Kay felt Saori gasp, but she kissed through it, savoring the taste of each of her lips, enjoying how full and juicy they were until Saori was pressing on her even more, relaxing and enjoying the kiss just as much as she was. She couldn’t help but feel greedy, like a spoiled child trying to take too much, but she couldn’t stop herself from pushing her tongue past her sweet, parted lips, fumbling against Saori’s shock as she tried to wrap it around her own, barely knowing what she was doing or if it felt good at all for her. Kay kept running her hands through Saori’s fluffy hair as she slowly pulled away, Kay getting in one last, lingering kiss against her lower lip.

“Gosh, Saori, who knew you were so bold!” Kay said, flashing a snarky, confident grin that hid the blush still in her cheeks. “Overpowering a woman like me!”

“Uh-uhm, I-I didn’t...I-I mean… Y-you’re the one who...who kissed me…” Saori stuttered, looking away from the girl underneath her.

“It...it wasn’t bad, was it?”

“N-no! Just...sudden…”

“So...if it weren’t so sudden…you’d want more?”

Saori was silent for a second before sheepishly nodding. She felt Kay’s fingers brush against her cheek, turning her face towards her, then felt Kay’s lips against her own once more, firm and assertive. This time, Saori’s hand also wrapped around Kay’s, both girls lips locked tight together, until Saori pulled away once more, just as Kay’s tongue started to force her lips apart.

“Kay…”

“Ehehe...sorry, tongue’s a bit much, huh?”

“N-no...I...wh-when I said I wanted more...I meant m-more than a k-kiss…” Saori turned away again, missing Kay’s eyes widen.

“O-oh… Oh!” Kay could feel her heart beating in her ears and wondered if she’d really heard the right thing, but, looking at Saori above her, biting her lip anxiously, she knew there was no way she’d misunderstood. Carefully, she pulled herself up, put her hands on Saori’s shoulders, and pushed her down to the bed, trading positions with her. “Y-you’re sure?”

Saori nodded timidly.

Kay took a big breath, looking at the soft, full-figured girl underneath her, having no idea where to start. She’d never done this before and was suddenly terrified that would be painfully obvious, especially if she didn't start soon. She’d kissed her lips, so maybe she should just work her way down? Convinced it was the best plan she had, Kay kissed her again, soft and light, a kiss that left Saori wanting, and then traveled away from her mouth, kissing her cheek and then down to her neck. Saori’s head rolled against the mattress, and a soft moan passed through her lips, sending a shiver down Kay’s spine, but at least it reassured her that she was on the right track.

She kissed her way along her collarbone, and then down to the middle of her chest, stopping right at the start of her cleavage. Kay cupped her chest gently, both of their embarrassment rising.

“I can...I can take it off, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

Kay swallowed hard, then lifted Saori up slightly, pulling her uniform’s top up over her bra, and then over her head once Saori had raised her arms. She looked down at the lacey, pink bra Saori was wearing and couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s embarrassing…”

“Nah. It’s super cute. It fits you perfectly,” she said, unclasping the bra and taking it off of her before admiring the sight of Saori’s exposed chest. She hesitated for a second before reaching her hands out and gently cupping them, noting that felt just a little sweaty. She squeezed them, her fingers sinking into their pillowy softness, and watched as Saori bit her bottom lip.

“You alright?”

“Mnnh...yeah...it’s g-good…”

“Just...just tell me if it’s ever too much, okay?”

Kay squeezed a little more, enjoying how soft and full her chest was. She was no slough herself, but there was a firmness that Saori lacked that Kay found immensely fascinating, and her skin was just so soft… She pulled herself closer to her body, her nose filling with her scent, a mix of flowery soaps and the sweat from a hard day’s work. Her fingers worked their way up to her almost impossibly pink nipples. Kay’s sample size wasn’t exactly big, limited only to her own chest, but she was enraptured by Saori’s body, her mind racing with all kind of possibilities. Swallowing back her inhibitions, she got even closer, her breath tickling against Saori’s chest, causing little goosebumps to perk up, before she wrapped her mouth around her breast, running her tongue along her areola.

Saori let out a loud gasp, finally looking down to see what was happening, what the wet, warm sensation on her chest was, to see kay happily suckling away, her hand fondling the breast she wasn’t sucking. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, her embarrassment somehow growing even more.

“Th-that’s… Uh-uhm, I’ve been working all day, so that’s probably… K-Kay…”

“Mmm...it’s fine, Saori. You taste...it’s really amazing…”

Kay continued to suck away, her tongue prodding at Saori’s nipple, wondering if she could make it come out of hiding. She did the same with her finger on her other breast, gently teasing her nipple with her nail, until she finally could feel them stiffening, begging to burst free. Smiling eagerly, she sucked hard on her breast until it finally popped up, then quickly switched to suck on the other one, only stopping when both her nipples were finally exposed.

Both of the girls were in awe of them, neither having seen them before, and Kay wasted no time in taking them between her fingers, squeezing the swollen tips of Saori’s nipples until she couldn’t stifle her moans any longer. Hearing her voice only emboldened Kay, her own nipples stiffening in arousal. She was worried it would look or feel ridiculous, but Kay followed her urges, squeezing Saori’s breasts together, as close she felt comfortable doing, so that she could suck both of her nipples at the same time, roughly licking them and enjoying every moment of Saori’s reaction.

“Ahn! K-Kay, that’s…”

“Too rough?” Kay asked, looking up at Saori’s flushed face.

“N-no...it’s really good...b-but...mnnnh… I’m really...I’m really feeling it…”

“Really feeling it?”

“D-down…”

“Down… Oh!”

Kay swallowed hard, suddenly understanding what Saori meant, what she was asking for.

“R-right…”

Kay gave her breasts one last suck, wishing she could stay between them forever, before kissing her way to Saori’s stomach. She couldn’t believe how soft it was there, too, wondering if she had any part of her that wasn’t so addictingly smooth as she ran her hand along her plump thigh. She slowly crept up under her skirt, her hand stopping as she felt the soft fabric of her panties, completely soaked through from Kay’s touch.

“Sh-should we...uh...take this off?”

“Th-that’d be...that’s kinda embarrassing, isn’t it? If I’m the only one one...naked...I mean…”

“Y-yeah… M-maybe we should both… I-I mean, if you...if it’d make you comfortable…” Kay said, looking away in embarrassment, suddenly doubting Saori would want to see her like that. She was snapped out of her doubts by the feeling of Saori’s gentle fingers on her shoulder, having pulled herself up to a sitting position.

“Y-yeah...I...I want to see you, Kay…” Saori said, hesitating for a second before taking the initiative herself, pulling off Kay’s bomber jacket and slipping her black tank top above her head. After unhooking her black bra, Saori stopped for a moment, her fingers tracing the curve of Kay’s chest, her fingertips lingering over Kay’s nipples, which, while slightly darker than Saori’s own, were no less hard.

Kay was embarrassed, but she smiled, sliding off the bed and guiding Saori up with her. The two put their hands on each other’s hips, looking into each other’s eyes tenderly for a moment before their hands traveled lower, Saori’s hands unbuttoning Kay’s denim cutoffs, and Kay’s slipping off Saori’s skirt. They stepped out of their clothes, and then both of them sheepishly reached for their panties, a pair of lacey black and a pair of frilly pink sliding down at the same time, each pair equally drenched. They caught one another looking at their exposed bodies, looks of lustful admiration quickly turning to bashfulness.

“Wh-what n-now…?” Saori squeaked, fidgeting and wondering if her suggestion was a bad idea.

Taking a look at Saori, how her plump, damp thighs were squeezing into each other, Kay took a deep breath, trying to reconcile her embarrassment with urges screaming inside of her. She took Saori by the hand and brought her back to the bed, sitting down at with her, wondering how best to work out what she wanted to do and hoping it would feel good. She wrapped her arms around her back, pulling her in close and kissing her while she swung one leg around her hip and the other under her thigh, both girls shuddering and letting a gasp out in each other’s mouths as they felt the wetness of their crotches pressed together.

Kay’s hands traveled lower, down past Saori’s hips, her fingers squeezing into her juicy butt as she pulled her even closer, their breasts squishing together. Saori’s head lolled, leaning forward and resting against Kay’s neck as her hot and heavy breath condensed against her sweaty skin. Kay started moving her hips, rocking them forward and rolling them to the side, her eyes going wide as Saori moaned into her neck and Kay fought back ones of her own. Everything about Saori was so soft and smooth, especially the butt she was squeezing tightly as she pressed harder against her, but the softness rubbing against her now, teasing her lips, was on another level.

She slowed down a little, savoring the feeling of Saori’s lips against hers, but Saori started moving too, moving her hips in tandem with Kay. Kay leaned forward, resting on Saori’s shoulder just like she was using hers, softly kissing her neck and moaning freely, feeling too good to bother hiding it anymore. Saori matched her there, too, the two of them getting absolutely lost in the feeling of their bodies against each other, Kay’s tight, firm body grinding against Saori’s fluffy softness.

“K-Kay...I...I don’t think...I can’t...much longer…” Saori panted, entirely unable to finish a sentence.

“Me...me neither, Saori… You feel...so good…”

“Y-you too, Kay…”

The two continued rubbing against each other, their pace starting to quicken as they neared their limit. Saori’s hands traveled down to Kay’s butt, her body tensing for a moment as her fingers dug into her cheeks and pulled her closer, before Kay did the same. Their nipples rubbed against each other as their hips crashed together, their thighs starting to quiver as their heads clouded with passion.

“K-Kay!”

“Saori!”

They pulled each other even closer, their hands jumping up to their hips as they embraced, both of them reaching their climax together. The feeling was so intense that neither of them knew where one of them began and the other ended, knowing simply that every part of them felt amazing, the embrace of the other the only thing in the world that mattered. Breathless, they fell over together, their heads flopping onto a pillow while they looked at each other through hazy, unfocused eyes.

“That was...that was really amazing, Kay...” Saori panted, trying to catch her breath.

Kay was only fairing slightly better herself, wiping away bangs that were glued to her forehead by sweat, saying, “Yeah...ooof, what a workout… Damn good, though…”

Saori chuckled at that, and Kay joined in. She hugged Saori, pulling her close to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“I had no idea what I was getting into here, huh? You do this with all the girls you meet?”

“N-no! O-of course...that was...it was my first time…” Saori murmured.

“Ahaha...yeah, uh, mine too…”

“R-really?”

“Yeah...is...is that weird or something…?”

“N-no, not at all! It’s...you’re so cool and popular...and you were so good… I just...I didn’t expect me to be your first...”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short like that! Or me? Ahaha, I dunno, but you get what I’m saying, yeah?”

Saori chuckled again, finding Kay amazingly cute in these moments when she was flustered and unsure.

“I haven’t, though. B-been with anyone before, I mean. The girls and I are really close but...well, we’re not like that. Not that I never would, we just aren’t. And I don’t...I dunno, I don’t really know what exactly people think of me, but I’m not the sorta gal to just go around picking up fans. I don’t think I give that impression, but-”

“You don’t!” Saori interrupted. “I...I think I just...kinda wanted that to be true...cause I wanted to...to be with you…”

Kay looked at Saori for a moment before pulling her in tight, wrapping her in a big hug. “Christ, you’re so amazingly sweet, even when you’re talking about being a huge perv.”

“I-I’m not! I...I’m only-”

“Only like that for me, huh? See, don’t worry, I get ya. I just need to think of the sweetest thing and it’s definitely what you’ll say next!”

Saori looked up at her from the hug, pouting slightly, her show betrayed as a yawn suddenly overtook her.

Kay let out a hearty laugh before she caught it too, letting out just as big of a yawn as Saori had. “Jeez, that stuff really does drain you… Uhm...I know it’s a bit...well, since we’re both tired and all… Ya wanna sleep here? With, uh, with me?”

“Th-that sounds...that’d be really nice… Y-you won’t get in trouble, will you?”

“Hah...don’t worry about that, silly,” she said, rubbing Saori’s hair softly, her voice already sounding heavy and distant.

“Sure thing, Kay…” Saori replied, her eyelashes fluttering closed until both girls were thoroughly asleep, smiling in each other’s arms.

It was Saori’s phone firing off a loud cannon shot that woke the two up, both of them shooting up in a daze as they tried to figure what was going on.

“Wh-what was that?! Shit, am I that late for the match?!” Kay cried, practically tripping over Saori as she went to get out of bed. She roughly threw open the curtains, let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the sun had barely started to peak over the horizon, and then hastily pushed them closed, her whole face flushing bright red as she hoped she hadn’t flashed anyone.

“Awawa…” Saori murmured, rubbing at her eyes. “Oh...that’s my phone…”

“W-well, that’s good!” Kay said a little too loudly, trying to hide her own embarrassment over everything. “I’ll, uh, I’ll go get that for you.”

Kay brought the phone back with her, handing it to her once she’d sat down. She was well awake at this point, but she wrapped an arm around the sleepy Saori, pulling her in to rest against her shoulder as she unlocked her phone.

“So, uh, not to pry or anything, but what’s with the tank noise?”

“You know how when you come into our café, instead of a bell, we have a cannon?”

“Oooh! So that’s a text from work or something?”

“Yeah…”

“Ooof, bummer. Shit, I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

“N-no, not at all!” Saori stammered, trying to hide the goofy little smile spreading on her face.

「Hey, Saori! Sorry if this wakes you up, since I’m sure you had a late night last night. Just wanted to tell you not to worry about your shift today. I’ll get someone else to cover. You two have fun, alright?」

“Hahaha, must be something good if you’re getting worked up like that!”

“J-jeez!” Saori pouted, tapping away a reply to her boss. “I, uh, I just don’t have work today.”

“Oooh, really? Does that mean I get to have you to myself all day?” Kay teased, pulling her in tighter.

“Y-you said you had a match earlier…”

“Haha, yeah, I do. Hey, you should come watch, ya know? I can get you some real good seats! Not as good as what someone from Ooarai could pull, but we’ve got some special seating too! But you’d probably want to head home first to get something different to wear first, huh?”

“Y-yeah… B-but, I think I’d like that, Kay… A-and maybe later we could have dinner again…”

“Hahaha, sounds great!”

“And...uhm...maybe again? I-if that’s okay, that is...”

“I’d...I’d really love that, Saori, but...we’re leaving tomorrow…”

“O-oh…” Saori said, the shy smile she’d been wearing dropping to a small frown. She’d gotten so caught up in how wonderful it was to be with Kay that she’d completely forgotten that she was only visiting, that she’d be gone once the meet was over.

“It...it doesn’t have to end there… I mean...I’d really like to be with you more...”

“You mean...you mean like long distance? I lo…I’d love to, but...that sounds kinda hard…”

“No, I mean...you could come with. Not like right away or anything! But...you could move. You could come to Saunders with me...with all of us. Heck, we’ve got a radio operator transferring out after this, you could even be on the team. You’d have a place with all of us.”

“That’s...that’s really sweet,” Saori started to say, feeling her nose starting to run as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, “but-”

“Y-you could even live with me, if that’s what you’re worried about!” Kay interrupted, her voice harsh and practically crying.

Time seemed to stop for Saori as the weight of what Kay had said really hit her. She’d heard her mention moving, of course, and knew it was incredibly sweet, but she was so caught up in how sad she was that Kay would be leaving at all that she hadn’t considered anything more. Now, though, Saori’s heart was pounding in her chest, heat flooding into her face as the dam broke and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

“K-Kay… I couldn’t ask you to-”

“It’s not asking at all. I...I want it. I want you. That’s...that’s maybe a bit extreme to say after just a night, but...I dunno. I feel really good with you and I really don’t want to lose that feeling after just finding it. It’s selfish of me, and probably pretty terrible to put you on the spot with all of this, but...at least think it over?”

Saori didn’t need to, though. She’d heard the answer that her heart was screaming at her.

“I...I want to. I really, really want to.”

“...But?” Kay asked, looking down at Saori with a look of fear.

Saori leaned up and kissed her, pecking her right on the lips.

“No ‘but,” silly. I’d love to. I...I love you…”

It took Kay a moment to process everything before she stuttered out a laugh, anxiety giving way to relief as a wide, cocky smile spread on her face.

“God, you smooth talker, you!” she teased, pulling Saori in and giving her a far deeper kiss, taking her time and enjoying every bit of her mouth. She only stopped when she felt her fingers tapping on her back.

“H-hey, don’t forget about that match…” Saori panted after she’d pulled away.

“Oh shit!” Kay cried, shooting up out of bed. “Quick, give me your number! I’ll text you where to go to watch the match, okay?” she asked, trying to put on a pair of panties and unlock her phone at the same time.

“S-sure!” Saori said, trying to do much the same, only with her bra.

“D-do you get nervous before big matches, Kay? It must get kinda scary, doing all that and knowing it’s getting broadcast to so many people...”

“Hmmm...sometimes, yeah. You get used to it, at least a little, but we all get a little jittery before big matches. I’ve actually been pretty worried about today, to be honest. Always kinda nerve-wracking to be on someone else’s home turf.”

“Uhm...I dunno if it’ll help much, but, if it’s not too distracting...j-just know that I’ll be cheering for you the entire time, okay? M-maybe that’ll make things a little easier...” she mumbled, rushing around in her head to convince herself that she hadn’t just said the silliest thing in the world.

“Ahaha, sure!” Kay grinned, putting on her own bra, walking over to Saori, and pulling her into a quick embrace just as she’d finished putting on her socks. “Guess I’d better not let you down and lose then, huh?”

“Eheh...I’ll be happy no matter what, Kay. It’s...it’s really exciting knowing I’ll get to watch you!”

“Weeell,” Kay said, drawing out her words as she looked down at the woman she’d so quickly come to admire, “no matter what, I’m gonna give you a hell of a show! Besides, there’s no way I could lose with you at my back!”

The two girls chuckled softly, each of them enjoying how the other lifted her up, before they said their reluctant goodbyes, Kay only really leaving once her phone started ringing with a call from her coach. Saori simply smiled as she apologized and darted down the stairwell, leaving Saori to wait for the elevator herself before she headed home to change.

True to her word, Saori cheered for Kay and the whole Saunders team during the entire match, even when her own yelling was completely drowned out by the hordes of Ooarai fans in the crowd. And, just as she’d said, Kay’s girls pulled it off in the end, squeaking by with a victory that, once the initial wave of disappointed subsided, even the staunchest Ooarai devotees had to admit, it was an excellent, exciting match.

Kay snuck out of the post-match celebration for her date with Saori, taking her to a restaurant that the flier in her hotel room said was “a fantastic getaway for young couples.” Unsurprisingly, the dimly lit, fancy atmosphere led to a lot of nervousness between them, but they soon found their grove when Saori asked Kay to talk more about the match, and she spoke about how great it would be next time, with Saori right there with her.

She left the next day, doing what she could on her end to help with Saori’s move, while Saori hustled on her end. The distance was hard on the two at first, the little text messages they would send serving as a poor replacement for being next to each other, stickers nothing like feeling arms wrapped around you. They did their best to talk, even if just for a minute, once a day, often spending their whole nights chatting until they were exhausted and falling asleep, sometimes only hanging up once one of their phones’ batteries had died.

It was such a long wait, or at least it felt like it was, until the day Saori moved a month later, all the excitement and anxiety running her ragged in the week leading up to her departure. When she got there, though, Kay was waiting for her, the scared look on her face shifting to broad, confident smirk the second she saw her fluffy, ginger hair bobbing through the crowd.

Kay wasted no time in making Saori feel at home in her apartment, going so far as to leave the decorating to her, since she never cared much for it anyway. It hardly took a week for Saori to adorn it in light pinks and other soft colors, her choices helping every bit as much as their love to make Kay’s apartment into a true, proper home for the two of them. There was some embarrassment and stuttering over the realization that there was only one bed and not enough room to place a second one, with the accusation that Kay, of course, had plenty of time to consider this. They got through it in the end, though, the spat, if it could even be called it, was just their nerves running their course, resolving with the two of them sleeping happily together that night, just like they had back in Kay’s hotel room months earlier.

It was another two weeks before Saori’s paperwork to enroll in Saunders was finalized, with Kay pulling as many strings as she could to ensure she’d end up on the team, filling the radio operator role that had just opened up.

The morning of her first day, both of them woke before the sun had even risen, although Saori was awake, staring at the ceiling, before Kay’s eyes even started fluttering open. She tossed an arm around Saori and pulled her onto her side, facing her.

“Morning beautiful. First day jitters, huh?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Hah...cute… Don’t worry, Saori. Everything’s going to great. I know you were worried since they took so long to come in, but you got your uniform and you look amazing in it. You’re also a really wonderful, sweet girl. I know a lotta people will have their cliques or whatever, but I can’t imagine a girl like you not falling in with a good group of friends. Even if you don’t, you’ve still got me! And if you’re worried about the team, don’t be. Yeah, they gave me hell for a bit about bringing over some Ooarai spy, but that was just teasing. They’re excited to meet you. Hell, some of them are as anxious about it as you are!”

“Ehehe… When you lay it all out like that...I guess it’s kinda silly to be worried, isn’t it?”

“Nah, not at all. New stuff’s terrifying. You can make lists and try and reason away things all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re afraid. But, if it makes it even a little easier to face those fears...that’s what matters.”

Saori chuckled lightly, smiling at Kay.

“I didn’t know you were such a philosopher, Kay.”

“Hey, shuddup dummy!” she replied, kissing her on the lips. “I’m trying to be sincere here. My girlfriend’s worried and...well, I’m worried as hell she won’t get through them.”

A pair of soft, dainty fingers wrapped around Kay’s own, lifting her hand up and pulling it towards Saori’s chest. Towards her heart.

“I will, Kay. I know I will. Like you said, I’ve got you, right? It is...it’s scary. But the only thing that will stop it from being scary is just...going ahead and doing it. So that’s what I’m going to do. And, after all of that, even if it’s worse than my deepest fears tell me it could be, I’m going to come home with you.”

“Ahahaha, that’s the spirit! Just think about that walk home whenever you feel scared or worried, then. Just don’t get so caught up with me that you don’t give other people a chance to be your friend, got it?”

“Of course not,” Saori said, smiling as the sun started peeking through the blinds. “We should probably start getting ready, though.”

“Yeah, we should.” Kay got out of bed with her girlfriend and pulled her in for a deep kiss before she could get away. “After all, we’ve both got pretty big days ahead of us,” Kay said, flashing her cool, confident grin while Saori blushed, still, after all this time, completely taken with just how amazing her friend, captain, and lover was.


End file.
